Taking Care of You
by LetUsFindWonderland
Summary: After a horrific accident leaves Seto paralyzed from the waist down he's left to face spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair, Joey steps in to be his boyfriend's full time carer. (AU of sorts some could say) - Story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Seto Kaiba, the nineteen year old millionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp, an intimidating yet powerful young man as some would describe him was now entering a third week of laying in a hospital bed in a coma. Seto and his younger brother Mokuba had been involved in a horrific accident when Seto's Blue Eyes jet malfunctioned. Seto managed to get his younger brother out via the emergency ejector seat safely in time, he was preparing to follow Mokuba but his parachute tangled with tree branches that were rapidly engulfing his jet causing the parachute to tear and sent Seto plummeting.

Seto's memory was blank from that point on, he didn't recall colliding with the forest floor, nor Mokuba finding him and calling for help on his mobile. Even the knowledge of where he was and how he got there was a frustrating, blank space in his memory. Gathering his own recollection of the accident and the fact he had no control over himself physically to perform small tasks such as opening his own eyes, Seto had figured out he was in a coma. He knew he wasn't dead as occasionally during what Seto presumed was the day he could hear voices of medical staff discussing topics such as if he had made improvements and what meals to give him. Seto couldn't care less about food right now, it was obvious to him he was being fed through a tube so there was no real enjoyment of meal times for now.

If Seto had to admit one thing if he could, he'd probably say hearing Mokuba's voice was the most comfort he could get in his current state; just knowing Mokuba was okay was a lot off his mind. Mokuba previously told him during his first visit he visits are always 4pm till 8pm in the week after school hours, it was useless information seeing as he couldn't tell the time at the present time but then again it put his mind at ease Mokuba wasn't skipping school just because he was in the hospital. As always Mokuba spent the first hour of his visit telling Seto about his whole day and that the business was doing really well even without him, but Seto would believe that when he sees it for himself of course. A little later into the visit while the nurses are setting Seto up for his evening meal his other daily visitor turns up, that visitor being his long term boyfriend Joey. Joey would make playful humoured comments about Seto "being in bed all day" before planting a tender kiss upon the CEO's forehead, which he knew if Seto was awake would earn him a glare and a roll of the eyes.

"How has he been today, Mokuba?" Joey asked as he pulled up a chair at Seto's bedside, taking Seto's hand in his. It was one of the suggestions from the nurses he and Mokuba received as ways to comfort Seto whilst in his coma, Seto was never a fan of affection in public but Joey felt this would be an acceptation.

"The nurses said not much happened today," Mokuba responded from his chair on the opposite side of Seto's bed. "Some small twitching in his hands again is all"

Small hand twitches seem to be Seto's only signs of life right now; he's made small grumbling noises before while Joey and Mokuba visited him. The doctors told them it's difficult to know if Seto was doing this himself or not at this stage, Joey being Joey though joked that Seto was grumbling because he'd been talking at the time.

"Man, you'd think someone as stubborn as rich boy here he'd be up and at 'em by now" Joey laughed half-heartedly, it wasn't that he wasn't aware of how badly injured Seto could be if he got out of this. All these jokes and dumb comments weren't because he wasn't taking it all seriously it was for Mokuba, the poor kid's only fourteen with his only living relative is laying in a coma that's lasted three weeks now. This all had hit Mokuba the hardest with being there when the accident happened to being there the whole time from the start Mokuba had coped amazingly for someone so young. Sure naturally the last two weeks were hard with the flashbacks, nightmares and the constant worrying of how Seto is doing, but he wasn't doing it alone. Joey had moved into the Kaiba mansion when the accident occurred to step in and take care of Mokuba while Seto was unable to even though they could have easily let Seto's housing staff do it but after Joey and Mokuba talked about it Mokuba decided he'd prefer Joey to stay at their home to take care of him. When Joey and Seto became "official" the two agreed if this was going to work Joey would have to be able to get along well with Mokuba too as Mokuba is Seto's only family and his happiness comes first for Seto which Joey has a lot of respect for.

"Excuse me Mr Wheeler, Mr Kaiba?" A voice from the doorway said, breaking into their light chatter. "I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but I'm afraid visiting hours are almost up for today." Mokuba looked up at the clock on the wall of Seto's room; it was 7:45pm already. Time had gone by way too fast; he wanted to stay with Seto for longer. Without any protesting though he leaned forward and gave Seto a big, gentle hug.

"Bye bro, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay" The tone of Mokuba's voice was enough to tug on heart strings, leaving his big brother for so long to go to school and being at home outside of visiting hours was really hard for him going from living and being with Seto everyday to being with him for a limited time per day now. One Mokuba had said his goodbyes, Joey leaned over and kissed Seto's cheek to say goodbye too.

"Try not to have all the fun without us pal, we'll see you soon"

Joey directed a reassuring smile to Mokuba before following him towards the doorway leading out to the hospital ward hallway.

"Joey?"

He stopped dead in his tracks; Mokuba was oblivious to the voice and carried on walking down the hallway towards the exit. Joey spun around on the heels of his trainers to look back into Seto's room. To his amazement Seto was awake! His eyes were open slightly, due to the lighting of the room, and he'd pushed the oxygen mask off from over his nose and mouth. He couldn't believe it; he really was awake at last!

**Author's note**

**Hello all and thank you for reading my first chapter of Taking Care of You, I'm planning for this fanfic to update with a new chapter weekly so I have the chance to spend time on each chapter while you all have plenty of time to read the latest update before it updates again. I'm trying to keep all the characters from being OOC as best I can but if I slip up anywhere I apologize.**

**Rates and Reviews are always welcome; I'm always looking to improve my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Joey?" Seto asked for him again, he sounded understandably weak and groggy. The nurse hurried after Mokuba while calling out for a doctor to get to Seto's room immediately, Joey on the other hand hurries back into the room to be back at Seto's bedside.

"Hey... Hey there," Joey struggled for words; he couldn't believe Seto was finally awake. "Are you feeling alright?" Seto gazed feebly up at the blonde stood at his bedside before responding.

"I don't know... Tired"

Joey did think he looked and sounded rather tired as he said, his vocal tone was very mixed with exhaustion and confusion just being two examples of this mix.

"What happened to me?" Seto slowly scanned his surroundings as he spoke. "Where's Mokuba?" In a panic Seto tried sitting up but crumbled into himself when the sudden waves of pain washed over his body, Joey caught him when he crumbled and carefully tucked him back into bed.

"Take it easy he's fine" Joey reassured him. "You guys were in a really bad accident; you've been in a coma for three weeks"

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew he'd been in bad shape but he didn't imagine it was this bad. Before Seto could ask any more questions a doctor and two nurses entered his room.

"Welcome back Mr Kaiba, you've had us all quite worried" the doctor said while studying Seto's medical notes. "Now that you're awake I'd like to run a few tests to check you're in tip top condition"

Seto huffed stubbornly and told them to be quick, the return of his grumpy mood made Joey snicker until Seto shot a piercing glare at him and he stopped.

"Cheer up rich boy," Joey teased. "Let 'em do the tests and I'll go get Mokuba to come in and see you"

Seto's expression slowly softened at the thought of getting to see his little brother and agreed to Joey's deal rather stubbornly. As the nurses started setting up for Seto's tests Joey excuses himself to leave the room and go get Mokuba from the small waiting room by the front desk of the ward.

"Joey! The nurses said something was happening with Seto, is he okay?" Mokuba instantly jumped to his feet and ran up to Joey as he entered the room.

"Relax he'd doing okay, as we were leaving Seto finally woke up that's all" in what seemed to be a split second Mokuba's expression changed from complete panic to pure joy at the news, this was the news they had wanted for weeks now.

"They're gonna let us see him right?" Joey nodded before explaining they were running a few tests on Seto first so they'll have to wait for them to finish before they could see him, Mokuba understood and couldn't complain as it was pretty reasonable.

After waiting forty-five minutes that seemed to last forever one of the two nurses who had been assisting with Seto's tests called Joey and Mokuba from the waiting room into the hallway to talk to them privately about the results of the test.

"I have some rather mixed results," she began as she scanned through the notes from the test. "Mr Kaiba shows no signs of brain damage which is fantastic, however his wrist that we already know was broken has healed but there's still a lot of tenderness and bruising so he'll need to be careful"

The two gave a sigh of relief, it was a small step forward in getting Seto out of here and back into his own routine again but small progress is still progress after all.

"I'm afraid there's more," she added, her eyes lifting from her clipboard of notes. "Upon an examination of Mr Kaiba's physical state we have discovered that there may be a problem with his legs" Naturally this additional information hit Joey and Mokuba like a kick to the teeth.

"You can fix whatever's wrong, right?" Mokuba questioned her worriedly. "He's gonna be okay... Isn't he?" The nurse hesitated answering him, she told them it was too soon to tell but they're doing everything possible for him. This didn't reassure Mokuba at all; clearly very upset he sprinted past the nurse and headed for Seto's room. Ignoring Joey's calls for him to come back.

"I know this is a lot to take in so soon, I'll leave you to see Mr Kaiba however he may be a little tired because of the medication we have him on for the pain" Joey nodded and thanked the nurse before heading towards Seto's room while she left to tend to other patients on the ward.

Upon entering the room once again he was met by a rather heart warming sight of a very exhausted Seto with his arms loosely wrapped around Mokuba's shoulders as he laid on the bed next to Seto so he was tucked into his big brother's side, almost protectively. Choosing not to disturb Mokuba he sat in one of the chairs on Seto's opposite side.

"Told ya I'd get him to come see you" Joey chuckled softly, Seto responded with a light "hmm" sound as he turned his head to gaze down at the mess of black hair hiding his brother's head which was pressed to the side of his chest lightly.

"Did they say when they're going to let you come home?" Seto shock his head at Joey's question, he then paused to think of a proper response that also wouldn't upset Mokuba further.

"Soon," he replied, giving Mokuba's hair a gentle ruffle as he spoke. "I'll be home soon" of course neither Joey nor Seto knew how soon that would be but it didn't matter as much at the moment.

After roughly an hour of light conversation between Joey and Seto, Mokuba was quietly snoring against Seto's shirt in a very relaxed state of sleep. Seto didn't seem too far behind him.

"I think it's time we left you to get some sleep" Joey quietly said while glancing at the clock that read 10:03pm. He walked around Seto's bed and carefully took Mokuba from Seto to carry carefully in his arms, he was aware of the "drop him and I'll kill you" glare he was getting from Seto as he picked up Mokuba.

"We'll come see you first thing tomorrow morning; do you need anything before we go?" Joey asked once he was sure Mokuba hadn't been disturbed by moving and was comfy enough in his hold to carry on sleeping.

"No, you can go" Seto mumbled tiredly, watching Mokuba cautiously like the protective older brother he is.

"Alright, sleep well" Joey paused mid sentence for just a moment. "It's good to have you back, rich boy" before Joey could respond in any way Joey stole a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a quick exit to avoid being scolded for public kisses again. Seto was rather taken by surprise by the kiss and rolled his eyes as Joey made a quick escape. It was unlike him to not react a little more to public affection but right now all he wanted was to sleep now.

**Hello to you all and thank you for your patience with the submission of chapter two! I certainly hope it was worth the wait, I know I said I would update every Sunday however this chapter was ready to go and finished yesterday so I decided to let you all have a read of it a bit earlier. Plus I plan to have Chapter Three be a bigger chapter so I'll need more time to plan and write that out. **

**Rates and reviews are always welcome and thank you once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Eight o'clock the following morning after taking Mokuba to school Joey arrived back at the hospital to see how Seto was getting on. He knocked on the door and upon entering the room he found Seto sat in a wheelchair next to his bed, gazing out of the open window.

"Good morning" Joey greeted Seto as he placed an old gym bag on Seto's bed that was filled with clothes for him. Seto replied with a grunt without turning around. "Haven't the nurses helped you get dressed yet?"

Seto shock his head lightly before turning himself around to inspect what clothes Joey had brought him.

"I don't need their help to perform such a simple task" Seto set his clothes that he'd just picked out on the table and paused, he thought about trying to dress himself without having Joey help him. There weren't that many options or methods Seto knew that would make dressing himself in his wheelchair less of a challenge for himself.

"Instead of standing there come here and help me sit on the bed." Joey opened his mouth to lecture Seto on politeness but decided it would only fall on stubborn ears so he let it slide just this once. Once Seto was settled on his bed again he was able to dress himself, getting into his jeans proved difficult as this is the first attempt they've made at this so Seto let Joey help him this once.

As Seto buttoned his shirt Joey couldn't help noticing how thin he'd gotten. Seto was exactly big or fit like a body builder before but he had been in very good shape and nicely toned. Now he was just thin and looked sick due to being out of action for so long.

"Why are you here so early?" Seto asked as he neatened out his shirt collar.

"I called the school and told them you're awake so they allowed me today off to come see you, I tried getting Mokuba today off too but all I could get him was the afternoon off" Seto muttered in irritation at how Mokuba's school responded to Joey's request before his attention caught onto Joey looking through his medical notes.

"So they're only keeping you here for a few days for observational." Joey scanned the additional notes that the doctors had scribbled down that they were hoping Seto would regain full control of his legs again during this time for observation. Worst case scenario for Seto would be he would be he would need the wheelchair for mobility for the rest of his life.

"The outcome is a fifty-fifty chance." Seto added as Joey read the notes. As much as it seemed he was shrugging everything off, at the back of his mind the chance of the worst happening troubled him deeply. Would he be able to work and go to school as normal? Could he still take part in duelling tournaments that he loved to take part in so much? What would happen if he couldn't support Mokuba and Joey... Let alone himself.

"Seto? Hey, come back pal!" Joey clicked his fingers in front of Seto to bring him out of his thoughts. "Maybe we should get you some fresh air, wait here."

Joey exited the room to be granted permission from the nurses to take Seto outside to the hospital's garden for patients for an hour or two. Once the nurses agreed to let them go Joey came back and helped Seto into his wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" Seto asked once they were in the elevator.

"I told ya, we're gonna go get you some fresh air." Seto growled quietly, he wanted to know where he was going not play stupid guessing games with Joey.

"Don't even go there Wheeler, tell me where your taking me and tell me now!" Joey sighed heavily at his boyfriend's demanding attitude, before kneeling down at Seto's side.

"Look I know the current situation ain't to your liking but it doesn't mean you can behave like a brat towards me, got it?" Seto glared harshly at Joey who matched him with a hard, serious stare. They were both as stubborn as each other when they wanted to be, or when they argued.

When the elevator doors reopened to reveal the ground floor of the hospital building, Joey got to his feet and wheeled Seto through the hallway and out into the garden. He parked Seto's wheelchair next to a bench in one of the quiet corners of the garden before sitting on the edge of the bench so they could sit next to one another.

"You know, if you behave today the staff might let me take you out with me to collect Mokuba from school at lu-"

"No," Seto cut in firmly. "Not until I've recovered enough to walk." Joey shook his head with a roll of his eyes at the self centred behaviour Seto was displaying.

"Stop thinking about your own damn pride for once, it would really make your little brother's day seeing you out of bed after these past weeks."

Joey had a fair point, he was certain it really would brighten Mokuba's day if he was there to collect him from school like he used to when he wasn't working. He gave a light huff before caving and agreed that he would go if he could get temporary release from his nurses. Once Seto agreed to go the two fell into an awkward moment of silence, the only sounds that remained were distant chattering of other patients, a few chirping birds and the plants dancing as the wind stroked them in passing lightly. Seto's head was still filled with questions that are still unanswered about the accident, as Joey would have talked to Mokuba about it all he guessed he would be the best person to start asking.

"Tell me what happened to us again." Seto muttered, his gaze was fixed only on the ground to avoid eye contact as they talked again. Hesitantly Joey paused to think about where to begin, it wasn't that he didn't want Seto to know because he deserved to know he just wanted to be sure in his mind he wasn't about to give Seto any false details. He carefully explained that there was a malfunction regarding his Blue Eyes White Dragon jet causing the accident to occur, he told him how he was able to save Mokuba from any harm but he wasn't as lucky as his parachute got tangled within the trees and he fell several feet. Joey knew this after his talk with Mokuba not long after it occurred, it had been bothering Mokuba quite a lot and talking about it appeared to help him. Once Joey was finished talking Seto stayed silent for several minutes. He held his head in his hands as he processed all the details of the horrific ordeal. He had designed that jet himself, what the hell had gone wrong?! Having Joey talk him through what was known had filled in so many blanks in his memory and he was very grateful, it was just... So horrible. The two let the silence settle between them a little longer to give each time after bringing the ordeal up again.

"Thank you." Joey looked up at Seto in complete shock. Seto wasn't one for remembering his manners such as "please" and "thank you" so receiving a "thank you" from him was quite shocking.

"For what?" Joey asked, just to clarify what Seto was thanking him for.

"For taking care of Mokuba through all this for me." Joey felt his chest tightened a little, he was genuinely flattered Seto recognised his responsible actions of the past few weeks. Of course he didn't do it for Seto's attention in the first place, he done it to act on what he felt was the right thing to do.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't gonna turn my back on him when he needed someone to take care of him." Seto hummed softly in agreement that Joey wouldn't do such a thing; Mokuba means the absolute world to him. Joey knows this and has a lot of respect for how strong the bond between the Kaiba brothers truly is. It reminded him of the relationship he had with his younger sibling, his sister Serenity. Before Joey could be drawn any further into his thoughts the faint noise of stomach growling draws him back to reality. The two young men exchanged looks as if to say to each other, "Was that you?"

"Let's go get the forms signed so we can take you out for an hour or two." Joey announced as he got to his feet with a soft chuckle as they made their way back inside the hospital building. Seto stayed quiet during the short journey back inside, he was only agreeing to this outing for Mokuba no one else. He wondered if Joey had told the "geek squad" what he'd been through after the accident; clearly he knew such a horrific accident would have been televised but nothing from inside the hospital. He didn't want any fuss especially from Yugi; he was perfectly fine with just his partner and brother at his side. He was fine how everything was now; he didn't want anyone else involved.

**At last it's here! I must say this chapter was indeed the trickiest to plan out so far, I wasn't sure what could happen next so using the extra time I had to write this chapter I looked at the options I had to continue the story further. In the next chapter I plan to have more happen as not very much happened this time around as I had to use this chapter to build into the storyline of Chapter Four. I was going to have my ideas for Chapter Three and Four as one Chapter but I felt it would be too long and I wouldn't have met the weekly deadline. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I greatly appreciate all of the reviews I've been left I've read them all and seeing how much you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have makes it all worthwhile so thank you and I hope you look forward to Chapter Four.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once the hospital had granted Joey permission to take Seto out for the afternoon they had made the small journey to a cafe near Mokuba's school for lunch. Seto was sat at one of the tables outside the cafe people watching while he waited for Joey to return with their lunch. Even though Seto had only eaten one meal at the hospital he could still argue hospital meals weren't that great so lunch outside the hospital was something to look forward to. The plan was to collect Mokuba from school after lunch before afternoon classes started to ensure he gets a good meal as well to keep him going till dinner later. This part of Domino City was usually buzzing with life any day of the week, for Seto it made a change to be surrounded by the city's liveliness and not watching it go by through a window from inside a building.

"Seto?" The voice saying his name made him jump and look around for who was addressing him. "Seto is that you?" He looked over his shoulder to look directly at the doorway leading back inside the cafe. It was the Geek Squad - Yugi, Tea and Tristan. Seto quickly turned around again hoping they'd go away but that wasn't going to happen as he could soon hear Joey inviting them to sit with them. _So much for a quiet lunch with Wheeler_, Seto thought as the gang chattered loudly about how they'd all been and what they had been doing recently.

"Have you been out of hospital long, Kaiba?" Tea asked politely showing an interest in his well being, been noticing the folded up wheelchair propped up next to Seto seat. "Is the wheelchair just for when you and Joey are out?" Seto bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from replying with something sarcastic like he wanted to so she'd leave him alone and stop asking questions he didn't want to be asked.

"They haven't let me out," Seto replied bitterly. "And no, it's not." Seto really wasn't in the mood for a game of "Twenty Questions" with anyone; he had hoped to avoid a situation such as this in the first place. He had hoped he was going to recover quickly and he wouldn't have to be asked all of this because he would be fine just like he was before the accident even occurred.

"Everyone was really worried when you didn't show up for the Duel Monsters Exhibition Kaiba," Yugi spoke up from across the table. "It's such a relief to see you're out of the hospital though." Seto had completely forgotten about the Exhibition, it had been Mokuba's idea of a weekend vacation for them both.

"He'll be there next year, right Kaiba?" Joey grinned before popping a French fry in his mouth and resumed eating. As if Joey had to even ask though, he was Seto Kaiba for crying out loud there was no way he would be absent from a Duel Monsters Exhibition without a reasonable excuse.

Lunch with the Geek Squad seemed to really drag for Seto; Yugi was practically reliving the Exhibition with his stories of his time there, Joey and Tristan traded school gossip like a pair of high school girls while Tea lectured them on how gossiping leads to trouble and they should knock it off. As an observer Seto couldn't see much change in their behaviour together as a group since before Duellist Kingdom; other than the obvious of course.

"You people sure talk a lot don't you," Seto spoke up, addressing all of them. "Anyone would think you hadn't seen Wheeler since the accident either." The group fell silent and the atmosphere went rather awkward as everyone seemed to wait for everyone else to speak up.

"Well, we haven't really..." Tea replied to finally break the silence.

"We saw him in class and briefly in the hallway but that's it." Tristan added.

"Joey tried to spend as much time as you could in the hospital with you, he was really worried about you and as his friends we understood that was what he wanted." Yugi smiled at Joey who returned the gesture, he was touched at how understanding his friends had been. Seto was shocked, he was already aware Joey and Mokuba had visited him every afternoon after school and at the weekend but he didn't think Joey would throw away his social life because of him.

"Uh-oh guys look at the time, we'd better get back to school!" Tea announced suddenly after checking her watch. The three hurried to gather up their plates and trays before saying goodbye and that they'll drop by to visit soon.

"Well wasn't that a nice coincidence the gang was here too am I right?" Joey chuckled as he collected his and Seto's plates too; Seto rolled his eyes as he watched him.

"Was it a coincidence, or did you tell them we would be here?" Joey rolled his eyes at Seto before protesting he hadn't called them without telling him and that he was being stupid for being so suspicious. Seto allowed Joey to assist him in transferring from his chair to his wheelchair so they could start making their way to Mokuba's school.

Upon their arrival Mokuba was waiting for them in the school reception, when he looked up to see Joey had brought his big brother with him to collect him his facial expression resembled that of a child experiencing every birthday and Christmas they'll ever experience all in one single moment.

"Seto!" Mokuba leaped from his seat to run to his elder brother and greeted him with a big, joyful hug. "What are you doing here; did the doctors say you can come home already?" Seto shock his head before returning the hug he was receiving and explained that he believed it wouldn't be long now if they were letting him out for the afternoon already, before Joey returned from signing Mokuba out of school and they could leave.

"So are we going anywhere?" Mokuba asked as he strolled along side his brother.

"I think it would be best if we headed back for the day pal," Joey replied. "But all three of us can go out again tomorrow and have fun." Mokuba smiled at the proposition before discussing places they could go with Seto excitedly.

The nurses at the front desk of the hospital greeted then rather bubbly as the three approached the desk to sign Seto back in for the rest of the day. Mokuba looked over at his brother and noticed that Seto was starting to fall asleep and decided to leave Joey to talk to the nurses while he wheeled Seto into the elevator.

"Hey, don't just leave me you guys!" Joey called after them once he noticed they were gone before dashing after them so he didn't get left behind by the elevator. Mokuba wheeled Seto from the elevator and through the ward to his room, it was then Joey caught on how tired Seto was too when he noticed his head occasionally dropping and jerking upwards again suddenly as he avoided falling asleep before getting into bed. Joey helped Seto onto his bed carefully,

"Timed that pretty well didn't ya?" Seto rolled his eyes before giving a light chuckle at Joey's dumb question.

"Can't say I planned to almost fall asleep before getting back." He replied before yawning tiredly.

"Yeah well, you deserve a nap even though you've not even done anything today." Joey joked playfully before having his shoulder punched effortlessly before Seto told him to shut up.

"I can't sleep with you talking to me," Seto muttered. "Go make yourself useful and help Mokuba with his homework." Joey rolled his eyes playfully before agreeing to leave him be. Just before getting up though he leaned in to kiss Seto's lips, which Seto returned without a fuss. Even though the kiss only lasted a short while it was still an enjoyable little moment of affection between the two before Joey left Seto to rest while he hung out with Mokuba for a while.

**At last it is here, Chapter Four everyone! Please excuse my attempt at a fluffy ending my fluffy writing skills are a little rusty at the present time some could say, but do still expect more fluff in the future as this little fanfiction of mine slowly grows. I very much hope Chapter four was worth waiting for just as I have for each chapter and let us hope for an equally enjoyable fifth chapter next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

During the afternoon of the following day Seto laid on his hospital bed with Joey perched on the mattress beside him as they patiently waited for Mokuba to check on Seto's laptop what events would be going on today that they could attend.

"It says here the museum has a few exhibitions on, we could go there?" Seto pulled a face at his brother's suggestion. He had had enough of museum exhibitions after the Ancient Egypt exhibition where he met Ishizu before Battle City; plus he couldn't think of anywhere more boring to waste his time visiting. "Okay then… Here's something, how about the fair?"

"That sounds fun," Joey commented before nudging Seto's arm lightly. "Ya wanna go?" Seto thought about it, he was always working more so close to summer break so he had never attended the summer fair before but he had heard some positive feedback on it when overhearing conversations in the street.

"Sure why not." He replied calmly to disguise his curiosity, not that it would put Mokuba and Joey off of catching on to it.

By ten minutes past one, the three made their way to the ground floor front desk of the hospital to once again request permission to take Seto out of the hospital for the afternoon. The nurses thought about it, they took into consideration that he had been well enough the day before to go on an outing for a few hours before deciding that he could go out once again seeing as he was perfectly fine during and after his last outing.

"I'll just need Mr Kaiba and yourself Mr Wheeler to sign here and enjoy your afternoon out today." The nurse instructed cheerfully as the two scribbled down their signatures on the form, in the order of Joey first and then Seto.

"Thanks, we will!" Mokuba said brightly as the nurses took back the release form before dashing off after Joey and Seto who had wasted no time in heading for the exit to the car park.

"We're taking the car?" Seto questioned as he looked back at Joey who gave a nod.

"It's on the other side of the city," Joey explained to him. "Sure it's an easy journey there and back by walking but seeing how exhausted you were yesterday I figured it'll be easier to drive us there and back." Seto considered protesting but Joey's point was pretty correct, he gets tired a lot faster than what he used to due to still recovering from the past few weeks.

"Your car still sticks out like a sore thumb though." Seto commented in a quick attempt to change the subject to something else.

"Shut up," Joey protested defensively for his car. "Just because my ride ain't as expensive or flashy as your car!" It was true Joey's car was a little run down but with a new coat of paint it'll be nicer to look at but for now, it was able to run perfect enough for him.

"I did offer to buy you a car Wheeler." Seto muttered as they came to a stop beside the car, Joey had gone quiet.

"Yeah well… Like I said when you offered the first time, there's no way I'm sponging off you when I can make my own money." Joey replied firmly as he fished his car keys from the pocket of his jeans. "I'm not with you for your cash Kaiba and you know that." This time it was Seto's turn to fall silent at what Joey said, honestly he hadn't forgotten the last time Joey reminded him of that. In the past his role as the CEO of Kaiba Corp had given him the experience to know everyone who had told him they weren't after his power or money had been a pathetic, greedy liar. But Joey was his only exception aside from his own brother, when it was Joey telling him this he was certain he was being true to his word.

The thirty minute drive across the city centre was a peacefully quiet one, the traffic conditions were in their favour and the weather was bright and hot making today an excellent choice for a day out. Finding a space to park the car was surprisingly easy as it appeared the majority of the guests had walked or taken public transport to get here. Seto located his wallet from his pocket before handing Mokuba a cash note from inside his wallet.

"Go on ahead and get the tickets, we won't be long." Seto instructed Mokuba as he took the money and exited the car to go join the line for entry tickets. Joey gave Seto a puzzled look as to why he sent Mokuba on ahead, sure it took a minute or two getting Seto from inside the car into his wheelchair comfortably but there would still be plenty entry tickets available to buy if they had waited and gone together.

"You okay pal?" Joey asked Seto once they were alone together; his brow creased with concern when all Seto did to respond was nodding his head. "Something on your mind?" Seto huffed as he leaned back against the back of the seat behind him before responding to Joey.

"It's not important, forget it." Joey kept his gaze on Seto to study his facial expression for a clue of some sort as to what was wrong.

"Is it what I said earlier?" Seto frowned before turning on his side slightly to face Joey who took this as a sign his guess was correct.

"Look I know you've had reasons to have trust issues in the past when it comes to getting close to others bu-"

"It's not that!" Seto snapped defensively before averting his eyes to the side. "It's more that…" He stopped mid sentence to word it all out in his head before carefully carrying on. "Are you having second thoughts about this… Relationship, of ours?" Joey stared at him bewilderedly, where did that come from?

"What?! No way… Have you?" He asked almost hysterically, Seto shook his head instantly.

"No I haven't, it's more that" Seto made a frustrated noise before untwisting himself to sit up straight, his eyes fixed on the car's dashboard.

"You think these past few weeks have changed something, don't you?" Seto didn't respond as Joey shifted closer so his elbow propped himself up on the hand break. "Nothing's changed I promise, you mean as much to me as you did before all this Kaiba." Seto's eyes slowly shifted back to Joey while he tilted his head at a slight angle so their eye contact reconnects.

"What happens if I don't fully recover, what happens if I need to depend on you?" Seto's expression was stone cold and serious, of course he wouldn't be completely dependent on Joey but he knew there will be times he would need him there. It was the anxiety that Joey wouldn't stay for long that had played on his mind during the drive to the fair.

"Stop torturing yourself," Joey scolded him calmly. "If the worst case scenario happens I'm still gonna be right here, got that?" He slung his arm over Seto's shoulders loosely and waited for him to stubbornly shift closer. He waited for a response from Seto but he didn't give any response so Joey tried to get his full attention this time. He lightly pressed a small kiss one after the other in a trail from the centre of Seto's cheek to the corner of his mouth before allowing his own lips to hover close to Seto's as he waited for Seto to give the final kiss of affection. Slowly Seto began to close the gap between their lips before a loud knocking at the window startled them both to spin around and discover the cause of the knocking.

"Hey! I was waiting for you guys for ten minutes!" It was Mokuba; he had been waiting for them the whole time they'd been talking in the car. "Come and hurry up let's go!"

**I don't know if you guys agree or not but I have a feeling this is the fluffiest of all the chapters so far. If you're curious as to where I got my inspiration for this pep talk between Seto and Joey is that I support the idea that being such a powerful businessman Seto would have issues with trust, I'm uncertain if this is canon or not but if it's not I hope I haven't gone too OOC with him this time around. In Chapter six they will actually get to the fair so don't worry I'm not skipping that part of the story! I hope you all enjoyed the latest update!**


	6. Chapter 6

As they made their way into the site of the fair Seto picked up a map of the fair from the stand for them to examine. It wasn't as spectacular as Kaibaland but then again that was his theme park, this was just a simple fair so they could barely be compared against each other really.

"See anywhere you wanna go to first?" Joey asked as he peered over Seto's shoulder to take a peek at the map too. Seto pointed to the game stalls on the map before declaring to Joey that's where he wants to go first.

The site was fairly busy and loud with the sounds of families enjoying this beautiful day together while the faint sounds of music played from the overhead speakers to settle into the background of all the fun. Thankfully getting around wasn't cramped or a problem due to the site being pretty large with the stalls spread out leaving more space for guests to wander and browse without bumping into others passing by at the same time. What was even better about the layout was everything seemed to be placed in sections; game stalls were at the back of the fairground site, neighboured by the food stands while the front was mainly retail stalls selling clothes, plush toys and other knick-knacks.

The three attempted almost all the game stalls together; Mokuba proved to have an excellent aim when it came to knocking the coconuts off their stands at the Coconut Shy, Joey won a small plush dragon toy on another game which required the player to grab a plastic duck with a hook on it head with a fishing rod. Seto had mocked him over his "childish" prize before Joey told him he had picked it out for him anyway. Seto went quiet rather quickly after having the prize handed to him as they wandered away from the stand.

"All these games made me really hungry, can we stop for lunch?" Mokuba asked as they wandered closer to the food stalls. The two older males agreed a stop for lunch would be well deserved for them all, they found a table they could eat at before checking out all the menu choices displayed on the food stalls located nearby.

"See anything you want?" Joey asked Seto as he folded up the wheelchair and carefully balanced it against their table.

"Chilli beef stir fry with noodles." Seto replied after a careful examination of the menu at the noodle dish stall. Beef was by far his favourite meat, but the hospital meals he had been given were mainly vegetable based with little meat so having an opportunity to indulge on his favourite food was one to take.

Mokuba chose to stay at the table with his brother while Joey left to get everyone their chosen meals, as they waited Mokuba noticed his brother was absentmindedly fiddling with the front limbs of the dragon plush Joey had given him.

"It's pretty cute, huh?" Mokuba said as he poked the dragon's head, as he did without realising it Seto pulled the dragon closer to himself slightly before raising his head to look at his younger sibling.

"What is?"

"The dragon Joey gave you." Seto looked down again at the plush seated on his lap.

"Suppose it is." Seto mumbled quietly, Mokuba grinned as he folded his arms on the table before resting his chin on his arm.

"Not as cool as Blue Eyes." Seto smirked at Mokuba's comment in agreement; no dragon was better than his Blue Eyes White Dragon, its power was too superior to match. The dragon on his lap would be helpless against Blue Eyes even if it wasn't a Duel Monster but just a knick-knack soppy people give to others when they lov-

"Lunch is served!" Joey announced loudly upon arriving back at the tables with their meals, the sudden entrance had startled Seto into losing his place in his own trail of thought.

"Do you have to be so damn loud?" Seto grumbled as he pulled his bowl of beer stir fry and noodles closer to himself.

"Would you rather I was louder?" Joey joked before Seto slapped him on the arm and scolded him for having less maturity than Mokuba who was younger than him; Joey wasn't at all bothered to listen to Seto's lecture though.

"Shut up and eat your food you big baby, besides you're the one drawing attention to us by hitting and lecturing me!" Joey retaliated before looking over at Seto and laughing at the irritated expression he was pulling.

"Could have fouled me Wheeler!" Seto snapped back. "And how dare you call me an infant!"

"Guys stop fighting and check out what's happening over there!" The two young adults broke their "glaring competition" to turn their attention upwards to where Mokuba was pointing; it appeared that a mass collection of balloons of all shapes and sizes had been let loose into the air. It was a beautiful sight neither Joey nor Seto would usually stop to look at during a regular day but it seemed more attention grabbing because of the atmosphere they were in. Their petty arguing stopped which Mokuba was thankful for so lunch could stay peaceful with nobody wearing their food or storming off.

The afternoon after their meal seemed to pass by wishing minutes, they spent their time browsing the rest of the fair at their own leisure until the sun began to set behind the tallest buildings of Domino City. Joey had suggested they head back to the hospital but Seto had protested he was perfectly fine to stay, plus Mokuba's wanted to stay to watch the firework show. Behind the stalls on the left hand side of the fairground site there was an open area where guests were moving to sit down on the cool grass to watch the show before the fair closed for the night. Mokuba suggested they sat near the stalls as it would less of a journey if they wanted to leave before the show ended, and everyone else seemed to be flocking for front row seats and it would be too crowded. The three sat down on the cool, soft grass as the show began, Mokuba was sat to Joey's left and Seto was to Joey's right while using his chest as back support as he used his hands to keep himself propped up. The fireworks were definitely impressive as they were timed perfectly to the music coming from the speakers. The air was still warm as the summer evening was still new making watching comfortable, a better evening couldn't possibly exist for fireworks. As he watched the fireworks Joey felt something press and poke at his arm he had extended to the ground to support himself, he looked down and his gaze met Seto's before he quickly look away from Joey again. Joey switched supporting arms so his left held him and Seto up and his right could now wrap around Seto's torso.

"Cold?" He muttered near Seto's ear, but Seto shock his head lightly before discreetly moving closer into the hold he was now in. Joey had known even before entering a relationship with Kaiba he wasn't a cuddly person, nor did he appreciate public displays of affection. So when moments like this did happen he had learned to shut up and enjoy the rare moments while they lasted.

Joey was unsure what you could call this, an outing? A date? Both maybe? What was clear was this was one of those moments an individual will treasure they're whole life, just him, Seto and Mokuba doing normal stuff. No Duel Monsters, no bad guys to take out, no Seto working late hours into the early morning long after everyone else has gone to bed. This was just bliss, no worries or anything so why miss it and enjoy it while it's happening.

**Hello readers! I am terribly sorry for the delay that's occurred with uploading Chapter Six I was away when this chapter was due and I forgot to take my writing pad on holiday with me so I was unable to carry on writing while I was away so I've tried my best since getting back to complete it. Chapter Seven will follow in a few days as it's due tomorrow but it's my birthday tomorrow so I don't know how much time** **I'll have to write it tomorrow so it may be up either Monday or Tuesday! Thank you all for being so patient it's very much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

The following week Seto was given the go ahead to go home; he had gained a good portion of the weight he previously lost during the coma, he looked much more healthier in his appearance, however the mobility in his legs never came back as the doctors hoped. Seto was naturally frustrated and upset that he hadn't regained the mobility and had lashed out verbally to the staff as well as Joey, he blamed the staff for not doing enough during an argument with Joey who assured him it was no one's fault.

On the day Seto could come home it was only Joey who came to the hospital to take him home, Mokuba has stayed home to finish preparations for his brothers return. Joey busied himself by packing up all of Seto's belongings as he dressed himself to leave the hospital ward.

"Did you move everything in my room to another room on the ground floor?" Seto asked as he buttoned up his shirt and neatened his collar.

"Most of it, Mokuba's taking care of moving your clothes downstairs while we're here." Joey confirmed without pausing in his task, he figured the sooner Seto was home and settled the better for everyone.

"Including my bed?" Seto continued to question him, as nice as all the mattresses were at his home his own was the best in his opinion.

"Yeah, Rowland helped." Joey reasurred him before slinging the old gym bag containing Seto's belongings over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Seto was understandably eager to get out of there, he was sick of the cramped room and constant pestering of the nurses trying to fuss over him. Joey drove his car to Seto's home using the quickest route he knew through the centre of Domino City knowing it wasn't so busy around noon today.

"It's gonna be strange being at home after being at the hospital for so long huh?" Joey looked over at the brunette in the passenger seat next to him as the car came to a controlled and steady stop at the traffic lights.

"I'd imagine it'll be you finding it strange," Seto replied calmly. "After all you've been a guest in my home for all this time, hasn't your father wondered where you are?" Seto only asked to satisfy his own curiosity, Joey's father knew nothing of the relationship between them so he wondered what Joey had told him when he left to live in Seto's home to take care of Mokuba.

"Since when did you care about my dad?" Joey simply arched an eyebrow, his visual focus returned to the road they were driving through.

"I don't, I'm just interested in how you've covered up that you've been staying at my home while I've been in hospital." Seto patiently waited for Joey to confess what he told his father, it must have been quite the story as this would have happened over a month again.

"I told him I was moving out into my own apartment." Joey confessed when he finally answered Seto. "It isn't really a lie though, while I was staying at your place I carried on searching for an apartment I can afford to buy." Seto's first thought was that it was about time he moved out of the apartment he lived in with his father, from what Joey had told him about his father it was most likely for the best.

"Well then if that's the story you've gone with, you'll have to continue staying with us until you find somewhere." Seto murmured quietly before turning his head to rest his chin on the palm of his hand nearest the car window next to him. Joey said nothing, he couldn't argue as he had nowhere else to stay not that he even wanted to argue with him this time; he was too full of gratitude.

The final stretch of the car journey was peaceful as neither of the two picked up the conversation as it was left, they felt there was nothing more to say on the matter let alone bicker about. Upon reaching the Kaiba mansion Joey parked the car in front the over sized home next to Seto's own more luxurious car, before getting out to grab the luggage and to help Seto out too. As they entered the mansion and made their way into the living room Joey called out to announce they were back, this was quickly followed by hurried footsteps coming from the other end of the hallway outside in the direction of the kitchen. The footsteps grew closer and the door was flung open to reveal Mokuba to be the one making all the excitable noise.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran into the room with a large, bright smile before leaping onto the sofa to sit with his elder sibling. "Welcome home! You arrived at the perfect time, the cook has prepared lunch for us soon!" Seto nodded as he listened to Mokuba's excitable babbling while making himself comfortable on the soft, plush sofa they were seated on.

"Let him get settled in before we eat, I'll go drop this off in the laundry room I won't be long." Joey said while making an exited from the living room to the lower floor of the house to drop off Seto's laundry from the hospital with the cleaning staff.

"Don't keep everybody waiting by getting lost again!" Mokuba teased before laughing at the thought of Joey getting lost in their home again, he looked up at Seto for any sort of approval for teasing Joey but Seto gave no sign he approved. In fact he wasn't even listening to them, his chin rested on his palm of the arm resting on the sofa arm, he seemed to be lost in thought of something that could well be rather puzzling by the looks of his lightly creased brow.

Throughout the day after their lunchtime meal both Joey and Mokuba noticed Seto seemed to be drawn back from conversation by his thoughts. Mokuba guessed his brother might just be bored and offered to play Duel Monsters with him, Seto told him he was too tired and would play another time. With Seto being like this the three just settled in front of the oversized TV and watched a few movies together with takeout for dinner as Mokuba insisted that the movie was just getting good and taking a break to cook would ruin it. By the sixth movie they chose to watch Mokuba was falling asleep so he excused himself to go to bed, after saying goodnight to Mokuba Joey turned his attention to Seto who was pressed to his side as his arm was slung over Seto's shoulders to draw him into an embrace.

"You've been way to quiet today even for you, what's up?" Joey asked as he picked up the TV remote to aimlessly flick through the channels.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Seto responded as he watched several channels race past in front of them as Joey changed the channels. "I am allowed to think."

"What were you thinking about?"

"If I had options to allow me to walk again." Joey stopped his channel surfing and put the remote down, Seto had expressed a great determination to finding himself someway to walk again but Joey wasn't expecting this conversation so soon.

"Have ya found any?" Joey turned his head to give Seto a curious look.

"I'm unsure if I have," Seto turned his head to meet Joey's gaze after feeling his gaze had moved from the TV to him. "Amputation perhaps to make way for replacements?" Joey paused to think, as brilliant as the idea was he didn't know if such a procedure was possible.

"Not to burst your bubble or nothing but, are you sure that would work for you?"

"That's what I've tried working out for myself today, the highest surgeons usually amputated is above the knee through the thigh where as I have no use of the entire length of my legs." Seto huffed in frustration, it was all much too confusing for him. He opened his mouth to add onto what he had just said but was interrupted by himself yawning tiredly, Joey chuckled before grabbing the remote and hit the power button so the screen went black.

"There's no point in frustrating yourself about it now, we can talk about it again tomorrow and come up with a plan." He reassured him before carefully wrapping one arm under Seto's legs and the other around his torso to lift him into his wheelchair with ease, once seated Joey wheeled him into the hallway to the room that had been set up for him. Seto examined the room as he was wheeled to the bedside, he noticed the cleaners had set Joey's belongings on the opposite side of the bed.

"Your staying in here as well?" Seto asked as Joey returned from closing the bedroom door, he smirked at how quickly Joey was to get flustered.

"W-well no, that wasn't the plan! You've got plenty of rooms it's no big deal!"

"Don't bother switching now," Seto muttered while changed into his night shirt. "It's too late to make a fuss so just shut up and change." Joey eventually did as Seto told him and changed into his pyjamas as well before crawling into bed next to Seto, they had shared a room many times but this would be the first time they had shared a bed together. Neither seemed uncomfortable with each other's company though, they talked casually about the following day until Seto fell asleep leaving Joey to follow and also fall asleep. It was probably the fastest he had fallen asleep in a long time, knowing Seto wasn't alone in that cramped hospital anymore but laying beside him in his own home at long last.

**Hello all! At last we've reached the second to last chapter and Seto's finally home, I apologise I had to skip over that week leading up to him being allowed to go home but I felt it would have dragged the story on for too long and it was best to get to Seto going home so we can end the story during the next chapter on a happy note where he's home with Joey and Mokuba. The finale will be written today and published this evening or tomorrow morning depending on how long it turns out to be. As always thank you all for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the following morning dawned and sunlight poured in from the window panes Seto slowly began to stir from his sleep. He wriggled free of Joey's embrace to allow himself to sit up and stretch his arms over his head till the satisfying crack came from his lower back, the stiffness from his back brought on by sleep soon reduced afterwards. Seto gazed over at Joey and decided against waking him up and instead decided to attempt to get himself from his bed to the wheelchair for once, the wheelchair was positioned exactly where he needed it with the breaks on so all he needed to do was be careful. Seto slowly reached over to take hold of an arm rest for balance before turning himself on the bed as he reached back to grab the other so he could carefully lift and drop himself into the wheelchair without waking Joey. It took a while and quite a bit of energy but he had done it, Seto felt around for the wheelchair's break handle and released the breaks to allow himself to move and slowly wheel himself out of the room.

Seto carefully closed the bedroom door behind himself before proceeding further down the hallway to the kitchen, he thought about staying in his wheelchair to sit at the table but then again he knew a proper chair was much more comfy when eating a meal. Switching from wheelchair to a normal chair proved to be more challenging when compared to switching to the wheelchair but again, he could do it.

"Good morning Seto," Mokuba greeted him sleepily as he entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table too. "Where's Joey?"

"He's still in bed." Seto replied before attempting to neaten the mess his little brother called hair so it wasn't sticking out in all directions after a night of sleep.

"You mean you got up yourself?" Mokuba chuckled as he playfully batted at his brother's arm to leave him be.

"I did, I have to be able to sometime." Mokuba nodded in agreement before getting up from his seat to turn on the coffee machine and to fetch himself a drink too. Even though he was too young to drink coffee Mokuba knew how to operate a coffee machine for when Seto asked him to make some, which wasn't often.

"Should we wait for Joey before having breakfast?" Seto nodded, trying to cook himself or letting Mokuba try would probably be the worst idea to ever be thought of so he figured Joey should cook breakfast. Thankfully the brothers didn't have to wait long for Joey as by the time Seto's coffee was given to him they could hear panicked footsteps outside before the kitchen door swung open with a great force.

"How did you get out of bed?!" Joey yelled at Seto who didn't seem to be bothered by Seto's dramatic enterence.

"Quite easily," Seto sipped his coffee. "I got out by myself." Joey appeared stunned, he had no doubt Seto could do it himself but this was the first time Seto had got himself in and out of his wheelchair without any help. "Mokuba's hungry, there should be plenty of choice in the fridge." Seto added as an indirect way of telling Joey to cook breakfast for them all now he was awake.

After breakfast Mokuba left to get dressed while Joey and Seto returned to their room to use the ensuite to wash. As it was easier for Seto he took a bath instead of taking a shower sitting down in a cramped cubicle with Joey. Seto waited for Joey to finish his shower before he could be lifted out of the bath and onto the fluffy bath mat to dry himself off so he could dress himself too. By the time Joey was dressing himself Seto was in his wheelchair again and exiting the ensuite to wheel himself to the dressing table to attack his damp hair with the hair dryer.

"You've really got your independence back," Joey said from the bed once Seto turned the hair dryer off. "Looks like you don't need me staying with you in the same room."

"Like you would move rooms." Seto smirked as he neatened his freshly washed hair, as capable Joey was to sleep in his own room they both enjoyed the company that sharing a room with each brings even if they never said this out loud.

"Have you given anymore thought to surgery to help you walk?" Joey asked as he strolled over to Seto, he stood behind Seto but leaned forward so his head was level with Seto's.

"I have," Seto replied while looking at Joey's flextion as if it was the one speaking to him and not Joey who was stood behind him. "As long as I can get around by myself, I see no point in undergoing surgery that may not even work." Joey smiled in relief, Seto's well being was important to him so if they could agree surgery may not be the answer it was a great weight off Joey's shoulder if they could see eye to eye on the subject.

"You know what I think your right about not going with surgery, we should sit tight and wait for something that will help you for definite." Joey gazed over at Seto before lightly pressing a kiss to his forehead before taking a few steps back towards the bed to allow Seto plenty of room to maneuver himself to turn around and head towards the doorway leading to the hallway, Joey patiently followed behind him.

"Promise me one thing." Seto said rather firmly as they made their way down the hallway together.

"Anything."

"Don't ever fuss over me like that again because I'm trying to take care of myself." Joey chuckled as he remembered how frantic he had been when he woke up and Seto was gone.

"Sure thing, as long as you remember the reason why I'm fussing in the first place rich boy."

**Here we are friends, chapter eight. My apologise if the ending is pretty dumb and fluffy I wasn't so sure where to end the story if I'm perfectly honest. This was definitely a very fun summer project for me, thank you to everyone who's left me feedback while the story has progress it really meant a lot to know you were all enjoying the story. I don't know yet what my next fanfiction will be, only time will tell I guess :) Once again thank you to you reading this. **


End file.
